Methias Fiore
The Prince of Y'Sad and Jedi Master, Methias Fiore is a full blodded Y'Sadian and the husband of Adrianna Fiore. Personality Write here Biography Methias Fiore was the Prince of Y'Sad, the younger brother of Elias and Setheran Fiore and husband to Jedi Master Adrianna Fiore. His children with Adrianna include Deidre, Yaran, Ceryni, Il'Sirus, Sevorah Monteverdi (who was adopted), Ithiel IV,Malikar Fiore, Leylah Fiore, and Naliah Fiore He began his life with Adrianna after running away and staging his own death. Meeting his wife on Dantooine though unexpected was a blessing in disguise. When he was found by his people alive and well he brought his chosen Mahalla home and his father did not approve. Upon the threat of death of Adrianna, only then did he ask her to leave Y'Sad and he would follow her back to Dantooine. It was then his brother Setheran came and murdered their father, leaving his brother Elias as the King. The Wedding Their wedding was a spectacular one to be sure. Jedi, Rebels and Sith alike attended the wedding. Adrianna wore a blood red wedding gown made of Corellian silk with long lace sleeves that came to form a triangle on the backs of her hands. There were ring fabrics that were wrapped around her middle fingers to keep the sleeves taut. Interweaving lace and fabic came across her upper chest area. A brooch that her sister Amalia Braska had given her with a black pearl embedded inside it. Along the bottom of the dress were pearls formed in the shapes of hearts. Behind her followed a 12 ft. train with the same pearl heart intricacies randomly stiched into it. Finally a red veil covered her face. He wore the traditional Royal attire of a black suit with a high collar and a badge on his left symbolizing their planet and the other symbolizing his rank as a Prince. He wore the ceremonial gray sash trimmed with red and a crown upon his head. Methias' departure from the Jedi Now a Master, the Prince of Y'Sad saw that if he stayed on Dantooine, he may have turned to the Darkside of the Force. Because of this, Methias left the Jedi order to return to his home planet. to reside with his brother Elias, the King of Y'Sad and become a senator and attempt to change some of the laws in regards to allowing Force users to one day be allowed on Y'Sad. Adrianna remained a dedicated Jedi on Dantooine serving the Galaxy holding his place for him amongst them if Methias chose to come back to the Jedi one day. The Triplets and the Sith War The day Adrianna went into labor with the triplets The Tide had landed on Tatooine because there was an imminent war brewing between the Jedi and the Sith. Adrianna went into labor and Methias was subsequently notified Deidre who was born first. She had lost so much blood with the girl, she barely rembered giving birth to the little girl. A Padawan friend by the name of Willow Starr assisted in the birth of Deidre before Methias was able to arrive. Next came Yaran A beautiful baby girl who was born with dark hair and red eyes. Methias arrived fro Dantooine just in time to begin healing her from the amount of blood loss and watch over her as she held Yaran in her arms. What she did not know was that she was having triplets. They were told they were only having twins. Adrianna began having labor pains again. Within another few minutes a small boy by the name of Ceryni was born. So much like his father he looked. Shortly after giving birth, and even with the loss of blood, Adrianna left the ship to fight a battle against Ket Limelight . During the battle Ket was able to shove a saber into her right thigh bringing her to her knees. He then took his saber to her spine searing a saber length scar from her neck to her hips. As she lay in the sand dunes of Tatooine, he believed Adrianna dead and left her there. Methias found her on the sand dunes and was able to take her back to The Tide and nurse her back to health on Y'Sad. The middle child Returning back to Dantooine to resume her training as a Jedi, Methias visited her as much as she visted him back home. So it was quick to reason that in time they would concevie once again. It only took them 5 months to conceive her and a few months later to realize that yet one more child was on the way. Adrianna went home to Y'Sad given birth to thier 4th child, a beautiful blond baby girl by the name of Il'Sirus. The Adopted One While strolling the streets of Y'Sad, his wife, Adrianna, found a small child who seemed to be abandoned by her parents. Taking the child, named Sevorah Monteverdi into the Fiore folds. Adrianna sought out her family; however the search was in vain as it turned out the girl was indeed an orphan. Unable to turn the girl into the authorities, she spoke to Methias and they subsequently adopted Sevorah into their family. They loved her just as one of their own blood kin.Thus making her their 5th child. The death of the Prince They had believed that Athena had left them alone, however, this was not the case. She allowed them to be happy for but a few short 5 years. After Methias went home to Y'Sad to become a senator in the hopes to replace the priests he believed were Darkside users who only used religion as a source of control, he was brutally murdered at the hands of Sith Mistress Athena Somir. While Adrianna was on a visit home to Y'Sad, he took the children to the water to play and coming home to put them into bed, crawling into his own to await his wife's return so the twins could be born on their home planet. So that he could welcome them home with a kiss and a great deal of joy in his heart. Adrianna had gone to the kitchen to get something to eat because she had a craving. While traveling down the hall to their suite she noticed a trail of blood leading directly to their door. Tied on the doorknob was a pair of Methias' blood soaked pants. When she entered the room, she saw her husband with a hole in his chest dead before her with the words: "I will see you in your dreams, my child." scrawled in blood on the wall above their bed. She no longer felt his presence in the Force, but did not want to believe that her Mahalla, the Prince of Y'Sad was indeed dead. He wanted 10 children with her, but that wish was quashed short as he was assassinated when Sith Mistress Athena Somir in his sleep. Adrianna still has yet to forgive herself for his murder to this day. The Twins Already having already become pregnant before the night that Athena Somir murdered her husband Adrianna had conceived their twins. Adrianna knew it was going to be twin boys. Methias named them Ithiel IV and Malikar Fiore. Approximately 7 months after the death of her husband she gave birth to thier 6th and 7th identical twins. The Prince Returns After much contemplation, Adrianna Fiore had found herself in a very dark place and on the brink of turning to the Darkside of the Force. Due to this, she began the process of cloning her husband Methias. Breaking their promise to one another that if they had ever died, they would never clone one another. Her feelings had brought her so close to the Darkside that she felt she had no choice. Needing the DNA of her husband, the Princess opened the sealed room of their suite where Athena Somir had brutally murdered him and obtained some of his blood. It was the only way for her to obtain any of his genetic material. This was due to the fact of the Y'Sadian custom that the body be cremated and the heart and the brains be cooked and eaten by the family. Adrianna sought out Tethis Aresis on the planet Kamino and requisitioned him to clone Methias Fiore, Prince of Y'Sad. A new body would have to be fashioned for the man. Two years it took for the clone to grow to its full maturity. It was also agreed upon that he would maintain his use of the Force. When she arrived and saw him for the first time, she had to reach out with the Force to verify that it was indeed her Mahalla. It was of course, but she had to make sure. He was groggy and unsure of what had happened. However when he makes it home, he wishes to go home under the name Miklaus Fiore, a long lost brother of Elias, Setheran and Methias. The story has been let out that the Princess has fallen in love with Miklaus over time and eventually they married. At this time only family members and close friends know the truth as to his identity. Training and Education Force Powers Education Languages * Other Education * Skills * Externa Links *Thread Tracker *Biography Category:Character Category:Male Category:YSadian Royalty Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Master Category:Force Sensitive Category:Royalty Category:Force User Category:Ultron Family Category:Fiore Category:Clone Category:Y'Sadian Category:The Alliance